


A Helping Hand

by pancakejai



Series: Why Are Elves So Damn Attractive AKA Jaina’s Exploration In Sexual Fluidity [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, and I wrote more oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakejai/pseuds/pancakejai
Summary: It’s alright, I think I can help you with that.” Vereesa took a seat next to her, throwing her arm along the back of the bench. And behind Jaina.Help me?Face heating up, Jaina turned her head to hide her blush. “What do you mean by ‘help’ me?” She asked cautiously.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner, Pained/Jaina Proudmoore (mentioned), Rhonin/Vereesa Windrunner (mentioned)
Series: Why Are Elves So Damn Attractive AKA Jaina’s Exploration In Sexual Fluidity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> ...Anyways...

* * *

The training yard of Theramore was normally populated, but with it being so late at night, many residents of the city retired to their homes for the night, and the guards were down to their skeleton crew; a select few guards doing hourly sweeps around the keep.

Honestly, it was the perfect time of night for Jaina.

The perfect time to hone her skills and work out her frustrations on a few cloth unsuspecting dummies. 

Most of her frustrations lied with the incredibly attractive Kaldorei bodyguard assigned to her. Though, not for the reasons she usually frustrated her. Pained was gone for the night, doing an evening patrol along the edge of the marsh and Theramore, despite it being unneeded. The perks of having an ever vigilant warrior at her side, Jaina guessed.

But… Jaina missed Pained. It had only been a few hours and she was already awaiting Pained’s return back to the city. Incinerating a few practice dummies did almost nothing to quell the overwhelming frustration that was growing in the pit of her stomach and other places.

Memories from the past week flooded her mind constantly. The first time, Pained kneeling in front of Jaina in her office. The second time, a moment stolen in a custodial closet between meetings, a strong hand over Jaina’s mouth and two long fingers buried inside her. The third time, a midnight tryst in the confines of Jaina’s bedroom. And countless more times. Pained was… very good at what she did, and Jaina only wished the night elf would allow her to retaliate, but she never pressed.

“Serving you is more than enough for me, Jaina.” Pained had told her after Jaina had tried to redirect her caress the second time.

Jaina sighed as another dummy burst into flames. As crude as it sounded, Jaina thought that old Kul Tiran adage applied to her perfectly in this moment. She was in desperate need for a good lay. From Pained. One that involved strong, battle-hardened hands and the vaguely lethal threat of elvish teeth against her neck.

“I think that dummy’s well done by now,” an amused voice spoke up behind her.

Jaina let out a sigh, shoulders sagging, “Good evening, Vereesa.”

She felt Vereesa step closer behind her and lay a hand on your shoulder, “Are you alright, Jaina?”

Jaina let out a short laugh, laying her hand on Vereesa’s. “I’m fine. Just being a little…” She paused, searching for the right words, “Greedy.”

“Greedy, huh?” Jaina could feel the elf’s curious gaze on her without even seeing her face. “I would call it needy. If I’m right, at least, and this is all about you sleeping with your bodyguard.”

Jaina went through horror, embarrassment, and annoyance all at once before settling on fear. Schooling her features as best she could against the sudden racing of her heart, she turned to face Vereesa. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You were always a terrible liar, Jaina.”

“Vereesa-“

“Jaina.” Vereesa gave her a stern, yet knowing look.

Jaina looked down to brush an imaginary speck of dirt off her sleeve. “Fine, yes. It’s about Pained. How do you even know?”

Vereesa held up a single dexterous finger. “One, my sister was Ranger-General of Silvermoon and had a reputation among all the single - and married - women of Silvermoon.”

“You mean the same sister who now leads an entire undead people.” Jaina deadpanned.

“Yes, Jaina. Try to keep up, dear.” She held up a second long finger. “I’m married to Rhonin and he also was quite the heartbreaker before I tied him down.”

A third finger. Had Vereesa’s hands always been that rugged? “And three, you’re not as sneaky as you think.”

“Just how many people know about this?”

“Just me-“

Jaina let out a relieved sigh.

“-and Rhonin.”

“Vereesa!” Jaina hissed before reaching out and smacking, the elf’s deceptively muscular arm. 

“Did you expect me not to tell my husband? Our favorite pastime is gossiping.” Vereesa said, pulling a bow from the weapons rack and taking a step beside Jaina.

Jaina glowered at Vereesa. “I wasn’t aware that my sex life was dramatic enough for that.”

Vereesa shrugged a shoulder before nocking an arrow. “You know elves. We love to gossip.”

“Rhonin isn’t an elf.” Jaina pointed out, trying to ignore Vereesa’s subtle muscles tightening as the elf drew her bow.

“Maybe I’ve rubbed off on him,” With practiced ease and hardly a glance in the direction of the dummy, Vereesa put an arrow directly in the center of its head, “Well, in multiple senses.”

“Ugh,” Jaina rolled her eyes at the innuendo, but couldn’t hide her grin.

Vereesa turned to face Jaina, giving her a fanged grin, “I’d say you’re jealous, but it seems you’ve been doing a lot of ‘rubbing off’ as of late.”

“Unfortunately, that is the problem.”

“Ah, I see,” Vereesa said simply, putting the bow back on the rack and taking a step towards Jaina, “Frustrated because Pained isn’t around to help you with… well, you understand where I’m going with this.”

_ “Yes,” _ Jaina exasperated, throwing her hands up, “Can you believe she won’t let me reciprocate-“

“Jaina-“

“And, honestly, with her, I’ve been having best sex of my life-“

“Jaina-“

“-that’s not saying much considering my prior experience was with-“

“Jaina,” Vereesa laid a hand on her shoulder, “If you keep this up, all of Theramore is going to know about your sex life.”

Jaina’s eyes widened in abject horror as she looked around for anyone who might have overheard them. A poor guardsman making his nightly rounds through the training yard quickly averted his eyes, swallowing at the silent threat in Jaina’s gaze and hurrying along to his next route.

“Well, I guess it’s too late now. ” Vereesa said, finally, giving Jaina’s shoulder a squeeze.

“He won’t say anything if he doesn’t want to be frozen and turned into a buoy off the harbor.”

“With a creative threat like that, I’m sure he won’t,” Stepping back, Vereesa gestured to the bench at the end of the yard, “Sit. We have a lot to unpack.”

Jaina winced taking a seat on the bench. “I didn’t mean to drop all of that on you.”

“It’s alright, I think I can help you with that.” Vereesa took a seat next to her, throwing her arm along the back of the bench. And behind Jaina.

_ Help me? _

Oh.

Face heating up, Jaina turned her head to hide her blush. “What do you mean by ‘help’ me?” She asked cautiously.

Vereesa gave another fanged smile, her eyes dropping below Jaina’s neckline for a brief moment. “Let's start at the beginning. You mentioned Pained won’t let you reciprocate?”

Jaina gave Vereesa a suspicious glare, but let her hand nudge Vereesa’s thigh lightly, “And how will you help me with that?”

Vereesa lightly clasped Jaina’s wrist before letting her fingers trace up the mage’s forearm, leaving a burning hot trail along Jaina’s skin. “You’ll see. I’ll warm you up and then I’ll teach you what to do.”

“What about-“ Jaina nearly swallowed her tongue when Vereesa’s touch reached the back of her earlobe, “What about Rhonin?”

Vereesa let out a low chuckle, “Elves are notoriously polyamorous. And so is Rhonin, I’ve discovered. Do you really think he’s just ‘visiting’ old friends in Dalaran right now?”

Jaina’s eyelids flickered when she felt Vereesa’s lips graze her neck, “Maybe it’s a common trait in human mages.”

“Is it, now, Jaina,” Vereesa hummed her rhetorical question, hand trailing to Jaina’s thigh, “It might have something to do with your lot being particularly long-lived.”

Jaina has no reply to that. The way Vereesa’s fangs scraped the soft skin of her neck made her breath hitch, and the elf’s hand pulling the end of her robe higher and higher up her thigh didn’t help her keep a coherent thought.

Vereesa’s hand stopped moving once it reached Jaina, bare knee, hesitating on its ascent. Puzzled, the mage looked up at Vereesa, whose face fell into a more serious expression.

“Is this okay?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Jaina breathed, pressing Vereesa’s hand farther up her thigh.

The heat from Vereesa’s gaze was heady, and combined with the feeling of her hand sliding down the front of Jaina’s underwear had the mage’s head lolling back at the feeling and biting the inside of her cheek in a vain attempt to stay quiet.

It was almost too much. The skilled touch of Vereesa’s fingers. The teasing of her tongue and teeth along Jaina’s jaw and neck. The forbidden feeling of doing this in public view. The next patrol wouldn’t be around for another forty-five minutes (Jaina has written the patrol schedule herself), but the subtle fear of getting caught electrified the sensation even more. Vereesa, being a high elf and a ranger, would be able to tell if someone was coming their way, of course, giving them more than enough time to look presentable. But pretending that wasn’t the case just made it better for Jaina. And so she closed her eyes and succumbed to the feeling. 

Breath hitching at the slickness between Jaina’s thighs, Vereesa parted her with two dexterous fingers, circling over her clit once. Jaina’s hand flew up to her mouth, barely concealing the moan she let out. It was  _ definitely _ too much, but not enough at the same time, Vereesa’s hot breath along her neck, the threat of fangs near her pulse point, skilled fingers circling her.

And it was perfect when Vereesa finally slid two fingers inside her.

Jaina’s hand tightened over her mouth as her hips bucked, seeking out more of the sensation. Vereesa’s fingers curled and Jaina let a loud whimper past the confines of her hand, but she hardly noticed. She spread her legs farther to give Vereesa better access.

When Vereesa began thrusting her fingers slowly, curling them after a few, Jaina lashed out with her free hand to grip Vereesa’s trousers tightly, nearly ripping the leather of them. Vereesa’s ear flicked in amusement, as she leaned her head up to place a few shallow kisses along where Jaina’s neck and jaw met.

Jaina struggled to get her next words out. “I thought-“ She swallowed back a moan as Vereesa curled her fingers again, “I thought you were supposed to be  _ teaching _ me.”

“I will,” Vereesa’s voice was strained in breathless against the side of Jaina’s neck, “After you come for me.”

And she did. Biting her knuckle to hold back a series of moans, Jaina’s body went rigid through her orgasm, her grip on Vereesa’s thigh becoming almost painfully tight.

Vereesa let out a grunt at the feeling, but otherwise hardly reacted to it, bringing Jaina down with shallow, slow strokes.

When Jaina’s breathing had slowed and Vereesa’s movements had gradually stopped, the elf pulled her hand away causing Jaina to wince slightly at the loss.

Vereesa lifted her head off of Jaina’s shoulder, looking at her with hooded eyes, “Ready to learn?”

Jaina didn’t have an answer for her, instead, pulling her into a deep kiss by the collar of her tunic. Her tongue grazed along the tip of Vereesa’s smaller, but prominent fang. Jaina felt the elf’s arms snake around her waist, lifting her until she straddled her lap.

Jaina was the first one to break the kiss, pulling back only to take a few deep breaths and-

Suddenly, Vereesa fell back, nearly bringing Jaina down with her. The confusion in her eyes cleared when she realized Jaina had teleported them to the keep. Jaina’s bedroom, specifically. 

“Sorry,” Jaina mumbled sheepishly, leaning up to straddle Vereesa.

Vereesa just gave her another fanged smile and tucked her hands behind her head, “Get to work, Jaina.”

Jaina, hearing the jest in her voice, grinned back before reaching to untuck Vereesa’s tunic from her breeches. Jaina’s breath caught at the sight of the elf’s toned stomach, and she nearly kicked herself for it. It wouldn’t be the first time she saw Vereesa in such a state of undress, but she supposed it was due to entirely new circumstances. 

Jaina reached down to tug off her breeches next, Vereesa lifting her hips off the bed slightly to give Jaina easier access. Next came Vereesa’s underwear and after that, Jaina’s clothing. Jaina was nearly trembling at this point, giddy with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

Her eyes were fixed between Vereesa’s legs for a moment before meeting her glowing blue gaze. “Do you-“ Jaina started off hesitantly, before swallowing and continuing, “Do you need me to-“

Vereesa, ever the archetype of foresight, answered Jaina’s question, “No, I’m ready. Helping you on the bench was more than enough.”

Jaina breathed a quiet sigh, unable to tell if it was out of disappointment or relief. Laying down so she could rest her body fully on Vereesa’s, Jaina reached a hand between them until her fingers met nearly impossible wetness. She felt Veressa’s hand move up to wrap around her shoulders, squeezing lightly.

Sensing Jaina’s hesitation, Vereesa spoke up in a strained voice, “I will-“ Jaina’s fingers brushed her clit briefly, “I will guide you. Don’t worry.”

Jaina nodded against where her neck and shoulder met and gave a few more swipes along Vereesa’s clit.

_ “That’s perfect,”  _ she heard Vereesa whisper shakily in her ear, “Just like that.”

Jaina, feeling more confident, kept up the pace and before long Vereesa was trembling under her. In a sudden rush of boldness, Jaina buried a finger inside Vereesa, propping herself up with her other hand to watch her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. She curled her finger once, mimicking Vereesa’s earlier motion, rewarded with the sound of a low moan. 

“That’s good,” Vereesa breathed out, arching her back as much as she could with Jaina on top of her, “Another.”

And Jaina gave her another finger, moving them at a steady pace inside Vereesa, curling them occasionally. This was almost as arousing as being on the receiving end, and Jaina was sure if Vereesa touched her once that she would come undone all over again.

Jaina leaned farther down, trapping her hand between them as she ghosted her lips along Vereesa’s fingers. The heel of her hand grinded Vereesa’s clit, making the elf gasp and tighten her arm around Jaina’s shoulder.

“Jaina,” Vereesa panted, her voice strained with feeling, “I’m close, I’m-“

Jaina silenced her with a kiss and curled her fingers one final time, drawing out Vereesa’s orgasm. She felt the tips of Vereesa’s fingers dig into her shoulder, the taut muscle of her arms tighten around her, and she heard the quiet whimper Vereesa let out as her body tensed then relaxed under her. 

Vereesa didn’t take nearly as long to catch her breath as Jaina did, perks of a lifetime of strenuous activity and loosened her grip on Jaina. “You’re a fast learner.”

Jaina laughed at that, rolling off Vereesa to lay on her shoulder, “That gave me an incredible amount of confidence.”

“As it should. You’re good at what you do.”

Jaina had no reply for her, reaching up to twine a strand of Vereesa’s hair in her finger.

“And maybe next time, you can invite that Kaldorei bodyguard of yours.”

_ “Next time?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said I might make a series? Well.


End file.
